A Servant's Duty
by idk-what-i'm-doing
Summary: I'm not an expert on this anime and I have never read any of the manga. This story is about Saya's journey and Haji's duty. Haji's feelings towards Saya sometimes get in the way of him being her servant, and Saya's feelings toward Haji do the same.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Plus

Rebecca: I don' care if I portray Blood Plus wrong. Or incorrectly.

Saya: Let's go cut up people! *Holds sword*

Rebecca: I don't own Blood Plus and I'm a mushy wanna-be so sorry if this sucks...

Saya's POV

I was walking down he hall, making my way to class. "Saya!" Min ran to me.

"Hmm? Yah?" I turned to Min. She caught up to me and smiled.

"Who do you think the Phantom's ganna choose, Saya?" She looked over at Haji and blushed. Why did she think he was the Phantom? Sure, he's dark and kinda handesome, but he's not the Phantom.

"Saya?"

"Yah, Min?"

"Your blushing." She giggled as I freaked out.

Was I blushing? I then noticed that I was. "Ah! I- S-Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Saya. So, who do think he's ganna choose?" Min and I began walking to class again.

"Oh, I don't know... I don't think he's the Phantom, though." I chuckled.

A bunch of the girls in the class were crowded around my chair. "Saya? What's going on?" The girls seperated from my desk to reveal what was on it. "Saya!"

I picked it up. "A blue rose... But-" The teacher walked into class and all the girls sat down, including me.

After class I went to see Hagi in the garden. "Saya." Why is it that that's almost his only line.

"Hagi, there was a blue rose on my desk." I showed it to him. "Does this mean that the Phantom is after me?"

Hagi looked at me with his empty eyes. Why couldn't I ever see his emotions. "Hmm... I am not certain. I will look around."

"Ok, Haji. I heard a rumor that he goes to the bell tower. I'll go there tonight. Will you come?" I looked up at him.

He smiled. Wow, he actually smiled. "Yes, Saya."

"Saya!" Min was coming over.

"Bye, Haji." I smiled at him then ran over to Min. "Yes?"

"You were talking to the Phantom. What was that about?" Min smiled eagerly.

"Nothing, I-I was asking him more about blue roses." I showed her the rose.

She frowned. "I'm so jealous, he chose you. I bet he really loves you. It's no fair!" She giggled with me.

"I don't think he's the Phantom." I looked over at him while he trimmed the bushes.

"Yah, whatever. But he's quiet handesome. I hope he'll dance with me at the party tomorrow night!"

"Party? Min, what party?" Why don't I ever get in on stuff like this?

"Yah! You can borrow one of my dresses." Min winked.

"Ok, Min. I'll see you in the lunch area." Min ran off fter my weak smile. I ran back to Haji.

"Yes?" He turned to me with... I think some happiness in his eyes. Wow, I identified one of his emotions.

"There's a party tomorrow night. You should come, Haji. It'll make the girls crazy." I chuckled.

Haji's POV

"Yes?" I turned to her. She looked so pure and cute in her uniform.

"There's a party tomorrow night. You should come, Haji. It'll make the girls crazy." She chuckled. Do the girls at this strange school find me THAT intriguing? "Will you, Haji?

"If that is your wish, Saya." I nodded. "Then I will, Saya."

She looked pleosed and went to her room. I cntinued trimming the bushes. It was a meaningless job, but it was the closest job I had to her.

I went to my sleeping coarders after I finished my assigned job. Saya wanted me to go to this school party. Was there something in particular I should where? "Hey, Haji!" A man who worked with me called.

"Yes?" I turned to look at him.

"You going to that party?" He smiled like he thought of himself as my friend.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'll lend you something nice to wear." He patted my back.

"I have something to wear. I would like to get it cleaned, though." I told him.

"I'll send it to the dry cleaner's then! I'll pay, no problem." He smiled very widely at me.

I forced a smile. "Thank you, Kushi." I put my usual outfit on a hanger and he took it.

"See you later!" He ran to his truck.

Saya's POV

It was the morning of the party. There wasn't any school that day. "Saya? Are you awake?"

My eyes fluttered open. "Yah, Min." I smiled at her.

"Let's go find cute boys to flirt with." Min giggled.

Rebecca: Yah, that's it. Rn' R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Plus 11 48

Rebecca: My 2nd try! I don't own Blood Plus. Just BTW.

Min: Let's start! Enjoy!

Saya's POV

Min and I planned to go to the city to shop for... stuff. And for Min to meet boys, cute boys. I wasn't interested in meeting any boys. I'd have to leave someday, anyway. "Saya? Are you awake?" Min leaned over my bed.

"Yah, Min, I'm awake." I sat up and smiled. "Let's go and get ready for the city." I got dressed and we set out to the city.

We were walking through the courtyard and I saw Haji. He was tending to the roses. I wonder if he likes roses and working in the garden. I wish we could stay here, we both seem very happy here.

"Saya..." Min interupted my thoughts. "Go talk to him, the Phantom." Min pushed me over to Haji.

"Haji." I smiled up at him.

"Saya... How are you today?"

"I'm good. Min and I are going to the city to shop. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Saya."

"Do you enjoy working here, being here in general?" I wanted to let him be happy here.

"Yes, it is nice. I enjoy gardening." He seemed happy.

"That's good, I'll see you at the party." I ran back to Min and we called a cab.

"He's so handesome. Saya, you're so lucky." Min and I went to a food store.

"Mmm, this is good." I began eating a mountain of food.

Min chuckled. "You can eat so much!" Min ate some of her smaller platter.

Some boys barged into the shop. "Hey man, you invited to that party?" One of them asked.

"Yah, the school's filled wih girls." Another grinned.

"Score!" They all chimed in and began chuckling.

"I ain't going!" Another one said.

"Why not man?" The last to speak said.

"Kira's ganna kill me if I dance with some other girls. Gotta hang with her that night." The 3rd guy said.

"Ha! Sucks for you! I'm going to pick up some cute chicks!" The 2nd guy laughed. "Like those girls." He looked over at us and I buried my head in my food.

"Yah, they're pretty cute." The 1st guy beamed over to us.

"Maybe we can pick up some chicks early." The 4th guy said and they all, except the 3rd guy, began walking towards us.

"Saya, those boys are coming towards US." Min whispered.

LATER THAT EVENING (The boys were talking about girls behind Saya and Min)

Min had let me borrow a nice dress and Min was dressed nicely as well. Min was dancing with a boy and I was waiting by a wall. I remembered my 1st dance. I had seen the Phantom and fought him. I got Min a new dress and erased her and that boy's memory of seeing me all bloody.

"Saya."

Haji's POV

Saya was leaning on a wall in deep thought. She looked nice in the dress she was wearing. She was in a red dress, red looked good on her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful when she thought so deeply.

I approuched her. "Saya." She looked up suddenly and smiled.

"Haji."

I stuck my hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Saya?"

She looked so surprised, but she smiled a little bit. "Ok, Haji." Saya took my unbangaged hand.

I led her to the dance floor and placed my free hand on her hip. "I'm not very good at dancing." She whispered.

"You were quiet good last time you danced." SHe blushed and Ied her in a dance. I continued leading her in a series of steps and sways. I could lead her very easily.

Many of the girls that went to school with Saya were either staring at us, glaring at Saya, or giggling towards me. Stupid school girls. Saya and I continued dancing until the song stopped.

I let go of Saya, I hadn't realized how close I was holding her. She was blushing very redly. "Have fun, Saya. We'll return to the boat and to Paris tomorrow. Riku's waiting for you anxiously." Haji whispered.

"Ok, I'll say goodbye to Min tonight. I'll meet you in the bell tower." Saya nodded to me. She was suddeny blushing. Before I realized my actions, I kissed her cheek.

Saya's POV

Haji was suddenly kissing my cheek, making me blush. He walked away and picked up his cello case so that he could play outside.

I went over to Min. "Saya! He kissed you!" She squeeled. We both laughed and ate some food.

"Min..." It was time to tell Min.

"Yah, Saya?"

"I'm going to have to leave you, and everyone here behind."

"What?"

"Goodbye, Min. I'm going back to my mission. Min, I;m going to have to die." I turned to her. She didn't understand. She was possably numb.

"What?"

"Goodbye, Min." I jumped off the building ledge.

Haji caught me and flew(or jumped powerfully) away. "Good job, Haji." I held onto him and we went over to the boat.

"Saya!" Riku hugged me.

"Hi, Saya." Kai smiled at me.

"Hi, Riku, Kai." I hugged both of them.

"Saya, you should rest." Haji said from behind me.

"Yes." Haji led me to my room. I noticed the 2nd bed. "Who's sleeping in my room with me?"

"I will be. I hope you don't mind." He said in his hallow voice.

"I don't mind." I smiled.

Rebecca: R n' R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Plus

Rebecca: I don't own Blood Plus. Are you suppost to say that everytime? Tell me, so I know. Because I don't want to keep annoying random people for nothing.

Haji: Enjoy...

Rebecca: You don't talk alot do you?

Haji: *Unbandages hand and stabs me through the gut*

Rebecca: Oh, shit. *Drops*

Saya's POV

I woke up with and screamed. "Saya!" Haji barged in with Riku following behind him.

"Are you ok, Saya?" Riku sat beside me on my bed. "You're crying."

I noticed the moisture in my eyes and on my face. "Oh." I wiped the tears away. "I'm fine, just a bad dream."

Riku looked over at Haji. Those two were getting close, I think Riku could tell Haji's emotions now. "Ok, I'll go. Get some rest, Saya." Riku left Haji and I alone.

"Were you worried, Haji?" I gigglled when he got a bit nervous.

"Saya." He flashed next to me and leaned onto my bed. "What was your dream?" He whispered so gently.

"I dreamt that Diva and I were battling, but you got involved. I was putting my blood onto my sword when she hit you with her blade. You were dying because her blood was on the blade." I paused, tears were forming again.

"Saya." Haji rested his hand on my shoulder.

"She was draining the blood from everyone, she gave her blood to Riku as well." I was crying. "I was the only one left, and my father was there. He was trying to kill me."

"It's safe now, Saya." Haji looked me in the eyes.

I practicly jumped on Haji and hugged him. "Thank you, Haji." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Saya! It's time for breakfast!" Kai was walking down the hall towards my room.

Haji let go of me and left my room to let me change. "I'm coming, Kai!" I came out of my room after getting dressed.

"Did you sleep well?" Kai smiled at me. He never smiled at me like he used to, before he found out what I am. It made me sad to think he didn't love me like he used to.

"Yah, but I had a bad dream." I tried getting the horrible pictures of blood and death out of my head. "What's for breakfast?"

"Louis made omlettes. They're very good." Kai led me to the kitchen.

I put a big omlette onto my plate. Haji stood near me as I ate. "Haji, we should practice sword fighting after breakfast." I took another bight of my omlette.

"If that is your wish, Saya." His voice was emotionless. I hate it when he's cold. Which is most of the time. I wonder if he can tell that I want him to be kinder and closer.

"Thanks." I took more bights from my omlette. David, Louis, and Julia left to talk about business. I quickly finished my meal.

"Saya, do you want us to train with you?" Kai and Riku stood up.

"No. I'll train by myself, just me and Haji. You guys train differently then me." I stood up and walked out of the kitchen as Haji followed me.

We went to an ampty deck and prepared to train. "Haji..."

"Yes, Saya?" He was taking of his bandages.

"Why is it that you're so..." I paused.

"Saya?" He looked concerned.

"Why is it that you're so cold!" I burst. I had always wondered this. He never showed emotion, never smiled. I knew he cared because he protected me with all his might. But was it just his duty? Was he just doing it because of his chevalier? It hurt sometimes, thinking of that.

Haji looked stunned. "I have never been cold to you, Saya." He tried to calm down.

"Y-... You never show your emotions and you don't smile. You have never show any kind of need for me. The only thing I am certain of is that I've damned you to eternal life!" I raised my sword and lunged at him.

"Saya!" His hand formed a spike and defended him from my sword. I swung again and then another time. I paused when I fully realized that he had said my name. "I would've died if you didn't give me your blood."

I clentched my hands around my sword tighter. "So you're repaying an endless debt. You've said before, you'll be by my side until my wish is fulfilled. I wonder, how happy you'll be when that happens." I fought back tears and lunged my sword at him again.

He blocked my sword with his spiked hand. "I-" He blocked another swing. "Will be-" He blocked another. "With you-" I swung harder bu he still blocked. "FOREVER!" I swung my hardest and he blocked and pushed me away.

I was a bit shocked at what he said. I let my sword hang down beside me. Haji made his hand go back to normal(which is just less spike-like it's still a chevalier hand). "Haji..."

He walked over to me. "Saya, I promised you that I's be by your side until your wish was achieved." I looked down so that he couldn't see tears in my eyes. Why was I crying? Could it be possible that it hurt me to think that he only was with me for a short while.

"And that's all." I whispered so it was barely audible.

Haji stepped closer so that I could feel his breath on my head. "But I would rather stay with you forever and always. That is My wish, but I will grant you your wish." He held me close to him. I could hear his heart beating.

"My wish... What do you think my wish is?" I wrapped my arms around him.

"I do not know your absolute wish. But I know many. You wish to kill Diva. You wish to save your family and friends. You wish to go back to normal, before this started. You wished to travel the world." I blushed. He seemed to know so much about me.

"You told me this a long time ago. You wanted to travel with your sword, with me as well. It made me feel like I wasn't alone. It is the reason I stay with you, forever." I stepped out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, Haji. For making you worry. For everything." I turned around and began walking away.

"Saya." Haji turned me around and kissed me. One of his hands were holding mine. I noticed his eyes were closed, mine closed as well. I tasted blood in his mouth. He was feeding me his blood. I also felt his blood in he hand hat was holding mine.

But was he kissing me because he truly wanted to kiss me?

Rebecca: I know I focus too much on the romance aspect. It's a bad part of me...

Haji: *Stabs me again* R n' R.

Rebecca: Really? *Drops* 


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Plus

Rebecca: No one's told me yet, so I don't own Blood Plus.

Kai: Aaaaahhh! *Shoots me 3 times in the gut*

Rebecca: Why is everyone trying to kill me! *Drops*

Haji's POV

I cut my hand open so it could bleed. I put some of the blood in my mouth. "Saya." I took her hand and turned her around so that I could kiss her and make her drink the blood. I pulled away from her and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Haji..." She clenched her sword again. I quicky made my hand into a spike. She swung her sword at me, in return I blocked it.

"Saya!"

She swung again. "Why-" She made another swing. "Did-" And again. "You-" And again. "Kiss-" And again. "Me!" Sh swung her hardest, but I blocked it.

I pulled her sword out of her hand and held them closely to me. "You need to drink blood. You need to feed." I pulled my shirt away from my neck and she held onto me tighter as her teeth sunk into my flesh.

After an amount of time she let go. "I-I'm going to hang out with Kai and Riku." She ran off.

Saya's POV

I ran off to Kai's room. "Kai?" I knocked on his door.

He opened the door and looked at me. He never looked at me like he used to. It made me sad. "Yah?"

"How about you, me, and Riku hang out? Maybe play ball?" I smiled up at him. He was so much more grown up after his time at the home. The home with that nice old man and that young girl.

"Sure." He smiled back. Riku stepped out of his room. We ran to a different deck. "Batter up!" Kai threw a ball to Riku. He threw it me and so on.

Suddenly an airy laugh went through the boat. "I have found you." Diva jumped onto the deck.

"Diva!" Haji jumped up next to me and handed me my sword.

"Hello, big sister." She giggled again. Diva ran to Riku.

"Stop it!" I slit my hand and let my blood drip down onto the sword.

"Come on, Riku." Diva ran off.

I held up my sword and ran after her. I found a storage room that was locked. I could hear voices in it.

"Riku, dear, won't you be... my lover." Diva's evil voice was taunting me.

"Ah! W-what! Your lover?" I could hear Riku's frightened voice.

"Yes, we can live forever, together. Riku, be mine." I looked through the window, they were behind boxes.

"Saya! Haji! Kai! Someone HELP!" Riku yelped.

"Shush, boy!" I heard a smack. "Now, become mine."

"Ah! W-why did you take off your clothes!" She's naked? What's Diva doing?

I ran away from the door to find another entrance. "Haji!" He immediately came to my side. "Help me find another entrance to that storage center!"

"Yes, Saya." Haji picked me up and flew around the boat. We eventually found another entrance.

I burst open the door. Diva was putting her dress back on. "What are you doing!"

She smiled at me and stepped aside. I saw Riku lying on the floor, naked. "Riku!" Kai ran over to his body.

"You demon!" I ran to Diva with all the strength I possessed and stabbed her through the heart.

"Ow, Saya. That hurt." She laughed in her airy way. "But not enough, Saya. You naughty girl! You didn't add your blood!" She slipped away from my sword and ran away.

"Riku!" Kai was crying.

I ran over to them both. I noticed cracks in Riku's skin. "No! Riku!" I hugged him. I couldn't believe that Diva had given Riku her blood. I was crying when Haji wrapped his arms around me.

"Saya."

Rebecca: Aw! I still can't believe the show killed off the little boy.

Kai: R n' R! *shoots random chick*

Rebecca: O.o 


End file.
